Ratchet and Clank future: The Assassin
by LadyLombax
Summary: Ratchet and Talwyn's search for Clank continues. But Ratchet is being followed by a mystery figure. Rated for mild language and violence. First fanfic, so be nice please. Set after Quest for Booty. HIATUS. Please See Last Chapter for details.
1. The eyes

Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfiction. So be nice. I'll put up more chapters if I get enough reviews. Please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. (However much I wish I do)

**The eyes**

A pair of deep blue eyes looked down at a room while on top of the roof. A tall, humanoid robot was attempting to fix a smaller robot, while a fat, robotic butler looked on.

"**LAWRENCE, get me out of this bloody thing right now!!**" screamed Nefarious. His arm was lodged in clank's chest.

"Yes, Sir" sighed Lawrence, thinking that as soon as this was over he would take a very, very long vacation. He was jerked out of his day-dream by Nefarious screaming at him again. This was the fourth time that Nefarious had gotten his arm stuck in Clank (the fifth if you counted the time he got his arm glued to Clank).

"Maybe you should leave it for now, Sir" suggested Lawrence, after getting Nefarious' arm out. Nefarious turned, tripped over a bolt, and fell over. The Zoni suddenly appeared and giggled uncontrollably at the sight of Nefarious lying of his back with his limbs waving in the air.

"Is his majesty ready yet?" asked one of the Zoni that was able to stop giggling before the others.

"No and he never will be unless you all shut UP!!" yelled Nefarious before stalking out of the room with Lawrence following, smirking away. The Zoni turned to face Clank and sighed.

"Do no worry, your majesty. The doctor will fix you and then we can return home." said the Zoni and disappeared. Clank was alone with the mysterious blue eyes. A black gloved hand moved up towards the eyes as if to answer a phone.

"_Bugger!_" thought the eyes, _"the lombax isn't with him. I could have sworn he would be here. But, if Clank is here, the lombax can't be that far behind him. I have to find him before he gets himself or anyone else killed. That's my damn job._" The blue eyes moved off and all that could be heard was the muffled roar of a spaceship's boosters.

So too much? Too li

ttle?

Hit that lonely little review button!!!


	2. Going out with a bang

Hi everyone!! Thank you all for reviewing.

I have taken all your advice and made it longer.

Disclaimer: I. OWN. ZIP.

A cat-like creature looked around and slid into a room from an air vent. Quickly scanning the room for any danger, he made his way to what looked like a control panel. It was the only thing in the whole room apart for a wall-size screen on the opposite wall.

"Hey Ratchet, did you find the main room yet?" a young female voice rang out, via a com link in Ratchet's helmet.

"Yeah, I found it. I hope you're right about this. This place is givin' me the creeps." Ratchet walked to the console and blew a thick layer of dust off it. "Wow, I don't think anyone has been here for years and if they did, they need to hire new house keeping!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"The laboratory was evacuated over 100 years ago. Nobody knows what happen because no one talked about it. I did find an old report, though, it mentions time-traveling robots but the rest has been deleted or taken out by someone." the voice said.

Ratchet took a good look at the console. It was made of the grey metal used to make spaceship parts. One side was covered in buttons of all shapes and sizes. In the center of the buttons was a large red button marked "**Self-Destruct**". The other side had a hand and voice recognition system. This was all covered in a thick layer of dust like the screen opposite. '_Well, at least I know what button NOT to press to get the information.'_ Ratchet looked round and saw what he needed. Equipping the hacker, Ratchet hacked his way though 10 security levels before accessing the information. All the information about the Zoni appeared on the large screen on the wall.

"Whoa!!" gasped Ratchet.

"Why, what is it Ratchet? You okay Ratchet?" asked the Voice, audibly very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You are not gonna believe what I've found! I'm downloading the information to your computer now. Meet me back at the station and we can show the others what I..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Okay, okay, what WE found!!" said Ratchet hastily.

"Better. Okay meet you ba............. BUGGER!!!"

"Talwyn, Talwyn answer me!!!" Ratchet yelled loudly into his com link. '_I can't lose another friend. Not after Clank. No, don't think like that. She'll be fine! Damn it Talwyn, answer me!'_

"That was close!! Ratchet, you have to get outta there!!! Now!!" said Talwyn quickly.

Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief, before asking "Why? What's wrong?"

"A load of minions from Tachyon's army just turned up. I'm in my ship now, but they almost caught me."

"Tachyon is gone. How could his army still be here?" asked a confused Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Tachyon's army is now a rouge army. They do what they want, when they want. They blame you for taking down Tachyon. They will kill you." explained Talwyn.

"No problem. I'll take them down before they take me down. I've beaten them before and I'll do it again. Easy!" said Ratchet casually.

"Ratchet, you had Clank with you last time and there are over 40,000 here."

"Oh, yeah." Ratchet said sadly, "Wait a sec, did you say over 40,000?!?!"

"Just a guess."

Ratchet sighed sadly, as he sat on the floor. "Great, how long before they reach me?"

"Maybe 10 minutes. I just got a message from Aphelion. She's waiting for you by the air vent you came through, but she can't take off with the army still here. You need to do some thing to distract them for a while, so you can take off." Said Talwyn.

Ratchet glanced at the console next to him. After a moment's thought, he got up and got ready to leave.

"Where are you anyway?" asked Ratchet.

"I just started orbiting the planet. Why? What are you going to do? Nothing stupid I hope." said Talwyn.

"You know me." Said Ratchet, slightly offended.

"Exactly, what are you going to do?" asked Talwyn worriedly.

"Just this!" said Ratchet as he slammed his fist on the red button marked '**Self-Destruct**'.

"1 minute to self destruct. Thank you for choosing Megacorp destruction system." said an emotionless computer voice.

Ratchet smiled as he slid through the air vent and landed gently in Aphelion's cockpit.

"Get us out of here before the whole place goes up." said Ratchet as he got comfortable in his seat.

"I should have known that you would have set off the self destruct. You are going to get your self killed one day Ratchet." said Aphelion as she blasted into the planet's orbit.

"Hopefully after we find Clank." Said Ratchet sadly.

"Do not worry, Ratchet. We will find him." Said Aphelion comfortingly as Talwyn's face appeared on the video link.

"Ratchet blowing up the lab was a good idea, but give the rest of us some sort of warning next time. We don't want to lose you as well. I'll met you back at the station in a few minutes, okay?" asked Talwyn.

"Yeah, see you in a few minutes." Ratchet distractedly. Talwyn smiled sadly before turning off the link. _'Don't worry, Clank. We're coming to get you back. I promise." _thought Ratchet.

How is that?

Oh yeah, did I spell Aphelion's name right? I was unsure how to spell it.

R+R plz!!!


	3. The Prophecy

Hi everyone!! I thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I have made a promise to myself, to try and get a new chapter each month (that will probably will last all of … 2 weeks but I'll try).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

When Aphelion docked soundlessly in the airlock, Ratchet leapt out and quickly made for the transporter to the main room. He usually used the transporter otherwise he would have to cross the room Clank was kidnapped from. Ratchet preferred to avoid this room at all cost.

In the main room, Talwyn was downloading the information Ratchet had collected from the lab. Hearing Ratchet enter in the room, she turned around and gave him a smile before turning back to the screen.

"Hey Ratchet, come and look at this!" Said Talwyn, "The information you found is incredible! It has the most detailed account of the Zoni yet! It's not much but it explains everything. Oh my God!!" Talwyn gasped, "Ratchet, Did you read this?"

"No, not all of it. Why? What is it? Is it about Clank?!" Ratchet asked worriedly. He ran to Talwyn's side quicker than he could kill a Tyrranoid. Ratchet cocked his head and scratched it.

"Err, Talwyn, I can't read it" Said Ratchet, turning to look at Talwyn sheepishly, " I only saw the words 'Zoni', 'Clank' and 'sacrifice'. I couldn't read the rest of it." He confessed.

"Well, I was surprise you could read even that. It explains why you only said 'Whoa' and didn't start freaking out." replied Talwyn, still looking at the screen. Ratchet frowned at Talwyn.

"Why should I have freaked?" Asked Ratchet.

Talwyn sighed and turned to look at Ratchet in the eye. Sadness echoed in her eyes.

"The text you found is very ancient prophecy made nearly two million years ago. The origin is unknown but it is written in, what seems to be, early Lombaxian. That's probably why you recognised some of the words. It says that there is one, the evil one, and he will return. He will destroy all those who oppose him and enslave those who bow down to him. Only a Lombax who is of pure blood can send him back to his imprisonment and return the Universe back to peace. I have no idea exactly where but my best guess is Fastoon, as it is written in early Lombaxian." Talwyn explained. She turned to look at Ratchet, expecting him to have a look of confusion, but instead, he was frowning at the screen.

"What has that got to do with Clank and the Zoni?" asked Ratchet. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Ratchet….. I found some foot notes on the Zoni. They seem to think that the 'One' is their lost Ruler, who will lead them to glory. They need someone to open the portal that will release it. The person they choose has to take the place of the 'One' and suffer an eternity of misery. It looks like Clank is the one the Zoni decided to use." said Talwyn. She placed a hand on Ratchet, who was shaking with anger.

"But why him? Why not someone else? Isn't there anyone else who can do it?" whispered Ratchet angrily, as he shrugged off Talwyn's hand.

"I don't know why it was Clank they chose but we will get him back. There is a chance this 'One' is just a myth and the Zoni are trying to find out the truth." Talwyn said.

"Yeah, some thing tells me that Clank isn't gonna be let go just like that. We got to find him as soon as we can! I'm going to go back to Fastoon and see if we missed anything." Ratchet said and turned back to the airlock chamber. "If we are going to find anything about the Zoni, Fastoon seems the best place."

"Right, I'll download the location to an old temple that might hold some clues." said Talwyn, before Ratchet transported.

"Thanks." said Ratchet.

In the airlock, as Ratchet began to prepare for takeoff, a pair of blue eyes was watching him from a small robotic camera.

"So your name's Ratchet. Well, if the Zoni find out you want your friend back, you are as good as dead. Those bloody Zoni better not get to you. I'll be in a lot of trouble if they get ya before I do." The eyes looked the screen next to the camera screen and thought, "The Time Temple on Fastoon. Better follow you. Who knows what trouble you'll attract there? I'm not losing you again. It took me long enough to find you the first time round; I'm not doing it again. You are as good as mine……Ratchet."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wooo hoooo!!!!! The New Ratchet and Clank Future adventure is coming out in under 6 months!!!!

Review for a free R.Y.N.O!!

;-)


	4. The Time Temple

I know!! I know!! I am seriously bad at keeping my story up to date. So sue me! (On second thoughts don't). I told you not to hold your breath on this chapter coming out in under a month.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank. (If I did, the new future series would have come out on PS2 as well as PS3)

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aphelion blasted through the cool, still air of Fastoon and set herself down in a small area between two fallen buildings.

'_Never thought I'd have to come back here again.' _thought Ratchet as he leapt from Aphelion's cockpit. "What exactly are we looking for? All I see is a bunch of blown up buildings and a big forest behind them." said Ratchet. Talwyn's voice rang out through Ratchet's com link.

"You're looking for an ancient temple. However the location for it is too deep in the forest for Aphelion to land safely. You'll have to walk from here."

Ratchet turned to Aphelion and said; "I'll give you a call when I need picking up."

"Stay safe Ratchet. There are a lot of dangerous animals in the forest and I would hate for you to be eaten." said Aphelion before blasting off.

'_Why does everyone think I'm always gonna get in trouble?' _"I can take care of myself you know!" Ratchet yelled after the retreating ship. Aphelion laughed and left for the station. Ratchet started towards the luscious, green forest.

After about 3 hours, Ratchet collapsed on a fallen tree, exhausted, and called Talwyn. "Hey I thought you said that the place wasn't too far. I've been walking for 3 hours now!!" he complained.

"I only said that Aphelion wasn't able to land close enough to the place. I never said that it was close. Besides you're almost there. Just an hour's walk to your east and you should be able to find the place soon." said Talwyn. Ratchet stood up and stretched his limbs. "Any way, I've been doing some research into this place. Apparently, the location is called The Temple of Time. Lombaxian legend says that it was there that a Lombax imprisoned an evil beyond evil and delivered peace to the universe. The Lombaxs built the temple to remind people of the heroic achievement that the Lombax did." she said as Ratchet made his way through the forest.

"Okay, One small question though."

"What's that Ratchet?"

"How does this relate to the Zoni?" Ratchet asked.

"My best guess is that the 'evil beyond evil' is their supposed leader."

"Okay, so the Zoni think that some evil guy is actually their long-lost leader that is gonna lead them to glory, they need Clank to open the portal to unleash the guy and take his place for eternal misery, and if all this happens the universe is going to be enslaved. Did I miss anything?"

"No, that's about it"

Ratchet sighed and carried on walking. He ducked under a low branch and climbed over a fallen tree. "How much further is this temple then?"

"You should see it behind those trees, in the clearing."

Ratchet walked around the trees and stood in wonderment at the sight before him. Talwyn let out a small gasp. In a small clearing, stood a ruined temple. The temple was made of a strange metal material that seemed to give off a strange blue glow in the afternoon sun. The massive metal doors at the front were engraved with strange markings and tall columns held up the roof of the temple. The east wall and part of the roof had collapsed in on itself but the temple was still a beautiful sight to see.

"Wow." said Ratchet. He circled the temple once and was surprised by how small it was. "It's very small. Are you sure this is the place?"

"Of coarse I'm sure! The temple is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! As for small, you wouldn't say that after you hear the readings I'm getting."

"Why?"

"The place you see is just the entrance. The main part of the temple is over 20 meters into the ground. It's like a maze in there. Also the material the temple is made of is Luthium. Our communicators won't work while you're in there. Be careful."

"Okay." Ratchet walked to the doors and was about to push the doors open when he noticed some markings which looked like the markings from the prophecy. "Hey Talwyn, before I go in, take a look at these markings. What do they say?"

"They say 'Beware of the Traps. Any one who is unworthy to walk these corridors will suffer the consequences.' Sounds inviting" commented Talwyn.

Ratchet laughed quietly. He wasn't keen on wondering a temple that had booby-traps and was falling apart. But Clank needed him, which was all the motivation he needed. Ratchet took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. "Talk to you when I get back up."

"Okay, talk to you later."

Talwyn turned off the com link and looked at the fuzzy screen. _'Stay safe Ratchet. I don't think I can lose another friend. It was bad enough losing Clank.' _She picked up a holo-photo of her sitting with her father before he disappeared. She sighed sadly before placing the photo back in it's spot and turning to leave the room to join Cronk and Zenfur in the next room, _'Be safe Ratchet, Be safe.'_

Ratchet walked into the darkness of the temple and entered unaware that someone had already beaten him there.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ooooo. This is my favourite chapter yet.

The new Ratchet and Clank game has just been announced. The trailer for 'Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time' is on YouTube.

Review for another free R.Y.N.O.

;-P


	5. The Sphere

Hi there everyone!! I'm back! And I have a new chapter for you to read (and review, hint, hint).

Disclaimer: Everybody knows I don't own Ratchet and Clank. Insomniac does.

Ratchet made his way through the dark tunnel that led to the heart of the ancient temple.

'_Talwyn was right.' _thought Ratchet as he stepped over a fallen rock, '_This tunnel seems to go on forever.' _Ratchet was grateful for the P.L.D (Personal Lighting Device) that emitted enough light for Ratchet to see by. He clambered over a broken, collapsed pillar blocking the path and carried on. Ratchet's mind turned towards the Zoni and the reason he was looking for them. Clank.

Why did they want Clank to open the portal to unleash this 'Evil One'? Why Clank? Who was this 'Evil One'? These questions and more flew around Ratchet's mind and he didn't notice a marked stone set higher than the others. He stood on it and the stone sank. Ratchet's heart skipped a beat before hearing a rumbling sound.

Suddenly old fashion arrows shot form the walls either side of Ratchet. He ducked and weaved every one before jumping into a safe zone. Or so he thought. As soon as he touched the floor, a door behind him slammed down and two lasers came slicing towards him. Ratchet saw another door closing slowly. Obviously, something was blocking the gears. Ratchet leapt over the lasers and rolled under the door before it came loose and dropped to the floor. Ratchet didn't have time to breath though. The ground underneath him began to collapse. Ahead Ratchet saw his only chance of escape. A half-closed gate leading to a narrow bridge. Ratchet ran for it as fast as he could before slipping through it as the last of the floor gave way. Ratchet glanced back and sighed. He turned his gaze towards the bridge.

On the other side was a stone door, ajar with an eerie blue glow coming form the inside. Ratchet checked the bridge for trips to activate any of the traps. When he saw nothing, he began to cross. Ratchet thought it was strange that there was a bridge this far under the earth, but when he looked over the side, he saw why. A thick river of lava oozed its way under the bridge lazily and out of sight. Ratchet pulled his head from over the side and continued towards the door. He pushed the door open and walked inside. Ratchet stared in wonder. Inside was a massive glowing statue of a Lombax. It held a huge wrench in one hand and a blue sphere in the other. Ratchet looked in wonder at it for a few minutes before remembering what he was here for. He looked around and saw an old swing shot target above the statue. Ratchet examined the sturdiness of the target before deciding to risk using it. He equipped his swing shot and aimed at the target. The swing shot connected with the target easily and locked in place. Ratchet was quickly pulled up by the swing shot to an entrance he had been unable to see from the ground. He landed softly on the ledge and walked towards a wall with more of the strange markings from the front door on it. Ratchet recorded the markings into his helmet. He had tried to translate them himself but gave up and decided to record them for Talwyn to translate. He looked again and saw a marking set out from the wall. Ratchet considered the effects if he pushed it and shrugged. He had been through enough today and one more trap wouldn't make any difference. He pushed the marking in and stepped back.

Out of the floor, rose a pedestal with a small black box attached to it. Ratchet stepped forwards and opened the box. Sitting inside of it was a small blue orb with more of the markings on it, identical to the one the statue below him held.

Ratchet stared at it for a second before picking it up and putting it into his hidden chest pocket. The pedestal disappeared as soon as Ratchet picked the sphere up. Ratchet turned around to leave, felt a sharp pinch on the end of his tail and fell to the ground unconscious.

OOOO! My first cliffhanger. I'm so happy. I have written chapter 6 but I can't find the second half of it. I'll put it up once I find the second half of it.  
Read, Review, and I will send you you're very own Spaceship.


	6. Shadow Assassins

Hi everyone. I have FOUND THE SIXTH CHAPTER!! YAY! It was at a friend's house. hehehe....Oops.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank Games but I do own Shadow.

The ceiling blurred in and out of focus as Ratchet awoke from his induced sleep. He looked around before rubbing his head as he sat up. The room Ratchet was in was small and made of a grey metal with no windows and one force field for a door. He was a prisoner, that much was clear. Ratchet checked round his cell before noticing his Gadgetron weapon holder was missing. _"Great" t_hought Ratchet as he paced around the cell, _"I'm weaponless and contained in here with nothing to help me get out."_

Ratchet sat back on the metal shelf which was supposed to be his bed. "I suggest you get comfortable. You are going to be in there for a while." said a metallic voice. Ratchet leaped up in shock and glanced around for the owner. "You can't see me." said the voice, sounding smug, "You are locked behind a level five force field. There is no way out of the cell. Even if you do manage to get out, I have the top level of security imposed on the corridor that your cell is in. So take my advice, and get comfy."

"Hey, wait" Yelled Ratchet but the voice was gone. He sighed and sat back down. He studied the field for a few moments and discovered that it was indeed a level five force field. He would need a R.Y.N,O just to be able to weaken it. "_No use just sitting here. May as well get some sleep._" thought Ratchet as he lay down and closed his eyes.

TheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAssassinTheAs

A pair of glowing black eyes watched Ratchet as he slept. He stirred in his sleep before turning over and continued to snore. The dark figure dropped to the ground and disabled the force field and security with press of a button in his wristband. The tall, thin, black form approached the snoring lombax. A metal blade slid out of a hiding place in the Figure's arm. Ratchet's keen hearing picked up the sound of the blade being unsheathed and he awoke with a start. The Figure appeared unaffected and held Ratchet in place against the bed,preventing him from crying out, as it held the blade across Ratchet's throat. Ratchet's eyes widened as he realized what the Figure wanted to do.

"You will not interfere with the Zoni's plans ever again." Said the emotionless voice of the Figure. Ratchet's brow creased in confusion.

Suddenly, two blade disks shot out from behind them and sliced the Figure in three. Ratchet sat up to look at his rescuer. His rescuer wore black armor with deep blue power lines running all over it. Two, Ratchet assumed, horns on his head were covered by a black helmet with a dark blue blast screen, so he couldn't see his rescuer's face.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked, as he approached the person. The person was about to answer as two Figures dropped down behind them. They were clothed in black garments that covered their faces. They rose their arms in synchronization. In their hands were Throwing Stars.

Ratchet's rescuer shoved him out of the way as the stars were thrown past them. "Ask me later. Here, take this and use it." said a familiar metallic voice as the Armored Figure pushed Ratchet down the corridor and through a door. The Armored Figure pressed the lock on the door before the other Figures could get through. It then took something out of it's armor pocket and threw it to Ratchet.

"Y..Y..You're the one that kidnapped me! Who the hell are you!? Why are you saving me? And..... why are you giving me this back?" asked Ratchet as he caught his Gadgetron wristband and strapped it on. He equipped his Onniwrench 8000 and threw the Armored Figure against the wall. Or tried to. The Figure flipped him around and pinned him against the wall, effectively rendering him weaponless and unable to fight back.

"Okay. Listen here, you damn idiot. If it was up to me, you would be on the floor, dead already! But my boss wants you breathing. So shut up and help me get your butt outta here alive! Okay Ratchet!?" Snarled the Voice. It released Ratchet and he fell to the floor.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ratchet as he rubbed his arms while he glared at the Person. The black ninjas from earlier banged on the door.

"It's hard not to know your name. You're kind of famous. It also didn't hurt that I've been following your ass around this whole galaxy since your little mate disappeared. Call me Shadow by the way." explained Shadow. Shadow handed Ratchet his Onniwrench and helped him up off the floor. "Come on. Let's get out of here before those assassins catch up with us."

"Assassins? Who'd wanna kill me? Hang on what I mean is, Who'd go to this length to kill me? Wait, who would..... You know what I mean right?" asked Ratchet as they ran down the corridor and through several rooms.

"Turn left here. Yes I know what you mean. The Zoni would go to these lengths. They want you dead." said Shadow as they turned left and came to a spaceship hanger. "Climb in."

"Why do they want me dead? And climb in what?" Asked Ratchet as he looked around. Suddenly a ship started up. It was a Silent Comet, a ship that Ratchet had been dreaming about since it came out 9 months ago. "Is that a Silent Comet!?" His eyes clouded over as he went in to a daydream. "OW!" He glared at Shadow, who had punched his arm and started to climb in.

"Get in or I'm leaving you behind." Said Shadow as he started up the engine.

"I thought you said your boss wanted me alive." Ratchet grumbled almost silently, as he climbed in.

"Yes he did want you alive but, I can always say that you were killed by those Zoni Ninjas." said Shadow, opening the space hatch. You could hear Shadow smirking as he said it. Ratchet looked at Shadow in amazement, as Shadow checked the systems for the ship. He had spoken so softly that anyone with normal hearing would have been unable to hear him. They were just about to pull out when the two Ninjas blasted through the doors and closed the space hatch before the ship could pull out.

"Stay here and what ever you do, DON'T GET OUT!!!" yelled Shadow as he equipped Duel Vipers and began shooting the Ninjas down. Shadow jumped out of the ship, leaving a disgruntled Ratchet behind.

Wow.......My longest chapter yet. Whose Shadow working for? And why does He want him alive?

Review!!


	7. Arguements

Heellllooooo my readers! Here I am again this time I managed to write something sooner. Any way, Enjoy and Please Review!!! Shout out to Geinea Lombax, Dark Cat 52 and everyone who faved this story for their wonderful loyalty. I promise to finish this Fan fiction even if you are the only one who likes it.

_Disclaimer: I own Shadow. Every thing else is owned by some American. For now._

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Ratchet watched Shadow as he dodged every one of the Zoni Ninja's attacks. Performing several back flips, Shadow let loose two well-aimed plasma shots from his Duel Vipers. They ripped through the torso of one Ninja, eliminating him from the fight.

"_One down, one to go." _Thought Ratchet, He hated sitting on the sidelines like this. Ratchet was just itching to get out and join the fight. He let out a disappointed sigh as Shadow sliced the head and legs off the Second Ninja, using a Plasma Whip. Shadow stood up, brushed off some dust and walked back towards the ship.

Ratchet crossed his arms and pouted a little. He could almost see Shadow smirking behind his helmet. Shadow was about to enter the ship when he and Ratchet heard the hanger's doors hiss open. Behind them was a legion of Zoni Ninjas, heavily armed commandoes, and Drophyd Warriors from Tachyon's Rouge Army. _"Oh crap! What are they doing here?" _thought Ratchet and turned to Shadow, who was looking at the diverse legion before them, "Got any more bright ideas?"

"Yer, buckle up." Came the answer as Shadow threw a spherical object at the button that opened the hanger's doors and jumped in. The doors opened and the bomb rebounded and blew up a few soldiers. Shadow fired up the ship and blasted through the open hanger doors.

Outside were three battleships, fifty squadrons and over one hundred small pilot ships. "Oh bugger." Said Ratchet and Shadow simultaneously. Shadow pulled off some evasive manoeuvres to avoid being noticed and began orbiting a small planet. He threw some switches and the ship glowed for a few seconds before disappearing.

Ratchet turned his head to face Shadow excitedly, "Spy ware?"

"Yep, latest stuff. The works; Invisible Armour, Sensor Scramblers, and Radar Blockers." Replied Shadow as he checked the instruments. Ratchet glanced at Shadow in wonder and started at the sight of his shoulder.

"You're bleeding. Badly."

"What?" asked Shadow and took a sharp intake of air as pain shot through his sensors.

"Got any medic nanobots left?" asked Ratchet, examining the wound. It had blood, matted fur and small pieces embedded into it.

"No, I used them all up and forgot to restock before I saved your butt." Shadow hissed again.

"It looks really bad. Land on this planet and we can wait for these guys to leave while trying to find some medic boxes at the same time." Said Ratchet seriously. Shadow debated for a few seconds and nodded

"You need some rest anyway." said Shadow.

"Me? What about you? And don't think I'm not going to get some answers out of you!" growled Ratchet as the ship passed through the atmosphere.

"The nerve pinch I used to knock you out have a few side affects. It makes you less coordinated and the only way to get rid of the affects is to rest for a few hours. And either way, we're here." Said Shadow calmly as he landed he ship smoothly in a clearing. The planet was covered in a dense forest with numerous clearings. Shadow and Ratchet disembarked from the ship, set up a small temporary camp, and found several medical boxes.

As the sunset, Shadow started a fire and tried to clean his wound. He gave up after realising it would need sturdier hands to remove the shards of armour. Ratchet offered to remove them himself but Shadow declined.

"So, what now?" asked Ratchet, sitting near the fire trying to warm up. His armour was great for hot weather and deflecting enemy fire, but not so great when it came to warming up the wearer. Shadow looked up from what he was doing and noticed Ratchet shivering slightly. He pulled out a small blanket and gave it to Ratchet. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Now we head back to Apogee station, so I can make sure your safe." Said Shadow, resuming wrapping his shoulder in a temporary bandage.

Ratchet glared at Shadow and growled, feeling agitated. "Great, now I've got a babysitter." He growled again. Shadow wasn't doing much to answer his questions.

"Get used to it, Ratchet, and help me pack up the camp. The sensors say that the legions have gone, so we can leave and get to Apogee station sooner than I expected. The sooner we get there, the safer you'll be." Replied Shadow, finishing wrapping his arm up and started to pack away the medical kit he had found in the ship.

They packed up the camp and lifted off. Shadow felt drained, due to fatigue and blood loss, and was in no state to drive the Silent Comet. Therefore, Ratchet drove while Shadow rested for a minute. Ratchet heard some soft snores coming from Shadow after around five minutes. He had fallen asleep. Ratchet shock his head. As much as Ratchet disliked Shadow, Shadow had saved his life and obviously had a very long day. Shadow also knew something about Clank and the Zoni. Ratchet hoped that Shadow would help him find Clank. All Ratchet wanted was to find Clank. He considered Clank a brother and the only family he had ever had. Ratchet was pulled out of his wishful thinking as he saw the Station coming into view. He avoided the meteors and docked into the hanger.

Shadow woke up as the ship docked. _"Damn, I fell asleep."_ Thought Shadow and turned to Ratchet, "Why didn't you wake me up?" demanded Shadow, annoyed at himself and Ratchet.

Ratchet looked at him and shrugged, "When was the last time you had a good sleep? Besides if you're going to protect me, you need to be in top shape." he said as leapt out.

Shadow thought for a moment and agreed with Ratchet's logic. "I suppose you're right, but next time it happens you have to wake me up. Wether I need it or not. "Said Shadow as he jumped out after Ratchet. Ratchet was about reply as a shout of joy interrupted him.

"RATCHET" Yelled four relived voices. Talwyn, Cronk, and Zenphr ran into the room. Aphelion just hovered in relief. Talwyn reached the two figures first and sopped short of hugging Ratchet. Cronk and Zenphr crashed in heap behind her in a string of curses.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU RUSTY BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

"ME? IT WAS YOU, YOU OLD TIN CAN, WHICH SHOULD BE WATCHIN' WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"QUIET!" yelled Talwyn, glaring at the heap of metal on the floor. She turned back to Ratchet. "We were all worried. What happened? I tried your intercom but it didn't work."

"I flew around Fastoon but I still couldn't find you." Said Aphelion.

"That was my doing. I had to get Ratchet out of there without anyone finding out. Unfortunately someone did. I also took Ratchet's comm. link. " Shadow explained. Talwyn looked at Shadow mistrustingly.

"Why did you do that? And who are you?" asked Talwyn.

"I'm Ratchet's bodyguard, Talwyn." Replied Shadow, analysing the hanger. Talwyn's eyes widened and Cronk and Zenphr looked shocked.

"How did you know her name?" asked Ratchet, who was just as shocked and confused as everyone was.

"I told you. I did my research and I've followed you since Clank disappeared. I also read about Max Apogee. He seemed like a great person. I was sorry to hear about his 'disappearance'." Stated Shadow.

Talwyn smiled a little. Ratchet turned to Talwyn, "I had some recordings of inside the Temple. Can you decipher them"

"Yes, I'll do my best Ratchet. Don't worry, we'll find Clank." Said Talwyn comfortingly.

"Wait a minute. If you keep looking for Clank, the Zoni will send more Assassins. Better trained ones. They will stop at nothing to kill you." Growled Shadow. Talwyn and Aphelion gasped. Talwyn looked to Ratchet to ask it was true, but Ratchet was already talking. Aphelion ran a quiet scan of Shadow and gasped at the findings.

"I don't care. I have to find Clank and make sure he's safe. Any way I can take care of my self easily." Said Ratchet cockily.

Shadow scoffed and crossed his arms. "Stupid, cocky, egotistical...." mumbled Shadow, shacking his head.

"What did you just say?' Growled Ratchet dangerously.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you're just like every single other sinking male Lombax I know." Shadow growled back just as dangerously.

"_Male Lombax?_ You talk like you're around them every day." Said Ratchet confused and took a cautious step backwards.

"Maybe that's because I DO!" Said Shadow angrily. He pressed a button on his chest and his helmet retracted. Brown, plaited hair fell below the shoulders and everyone gasped at Shadow.

* * *

Oh, I'm getting good at these cliffys. I watched some cut scenes from R+C Future: CIT. How could Alistair do that to his Friend's son?!

R+R and get a Lombax plushie.


	8. Shadow is Nia Wait, What!

**HAPPY EASTER! I'm feeling very happy because I just kidnapped Ratchet which is why I took so long to update. (Uuugh where am I?) In my Evil Lair of Evilness. MMWHAHAHAHAHAHA coughcough. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Clank or anyone else. Just Shadow and Ratchet. And boy, is he huggable! (is that even a word? Oh well, is now.)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_  
Previously: Shadow pressed a button on his armour's chest and the helmet retracted. Brown plaited hair fell loose and everyone gasped._

"You're a... a....a...." stuttered Ratchet, gaping at Shadow.

"Female? Girl? Woman? All of the above?" said Shadow sarcastically as she glared at Ratchet.

"Lombax." Finished Ratchet.

"Yes, my hair, my face and my figure do kind of give it away. So I thank you for stating the obvious!" said the sarcastic female Lombax, her ears flattened back in anger.

Her fur was the colour of desert sand and her markings were chocolate brown. With the helmet gone, a slight scar across Shadow's nose was shown to everyone, accenting her eyes. Her icy ocean blue eyes bore into Ratchet's and sent a shiver down his spine. _Hey, She's kinda hot! Bad Ratchet! What the hell are you thinking!?_

Talwyn and the two robots just stared in shocked at Shadow. Aphelion double checked her scans. "But, that's impossible! You're the same age as Ratchet but you have a distinct Lombax accent! (Think Australian, people!) I also know for a fact that only one family had those kinds of markings around their neck and they all died in the war!"

Shadow turned her attention to Aphelion and her gaze softened at the sight of the old ship. "Most of the family did die. I was the only survivor" explained Shadow, "It's an honour to finally meet the ship that saved my father's life so many times again." Shadow smiled sadly at the thought.

"Little Nia Apheli?! Is that really you? I thought you died with your parents!" exclaimed Aphelion.

Shadow pulled something from her amour and opened it. A holo-picture of two Lombaxes with a baby and Aphelion. The male was sitting on Aphelion's nose with the baby girl in his lap, both of whom were laughing. The female stood next to them, smiling and patting the ship fondly. " Yeah, it's me."

"Sorry to interrupt, but can someone please explain what the hell is going on?!"

"Nineteen years ago, Tachyon attacked The Lombax City on Fastoon. Half the city was wiped out before we were able to retaliate. Most of the civilians had already escaped to the Court of Azumith. The keeper of the Dimensionator, your father Ratchet, Kaden had opened a portal to a friendly dimension and the Elders explained the situation to some of our allies. The Lombaxes were allowed to moved to another planet in that dimension and were given help. However, Tachyon was growing even more aggressive."  
"When Falcon, Nia's father, one of Kaden's closest friends and my driver/partner, heard that the area he and his family lived in was being attacked, I took him down to help, but I never saw him alive again." Aphelion explained sadly.

Talwyn, Ratchet, Nia and the two dysfunctional robots listened intently to Aphelion's explanation. They sat in a circle when Nia continued the story.

"I know what happened afterwards. My Boss was the last one to go through the wormhole. He had been the leader of a group to ensure none were left behind. He found my parents dead with me unconscious nearby. They were only a block away from the Court." Said Nia. She smiled sadly, "when we got through, Kaden closed the portal. I don't know what happened to him. My Boss took care of me and raised me in an organisation he started called I.D.G.P.A...?"

"What's I.D.G.P.A.? interrupted Ratchet. Nia glared at him from where she was sitting.

"I.D.G.P.A stands for Inter-Dimensional Galactic Protection Agency. I was allowed to join when I was ten due to my... talents."

"Like what?" asked Ratchet. Nia smirked at him and Ratchet gulped nervously.

"Like I can shoot you between the eyes at 50 paces and without looking."

"Yeah Right!" scoffed Ratchet.

"You wan to put that to the test. Besides the last guy who said that to me wound up in a local river. He's a paraplegic now and has never insulted me since." Ratchet's eyes widened in alarm.

"What happened next?" asked Talwyn, to prevent the two hot-headed Lombaxes from fighting. Cronk and Zenphr were keeping score over who won the most arguments between Nia and Ratchet.

"After my initial training was complete, I was partnered up with..." Nia's face went completely blank and she shook slightly. "Excuse me!"She ran out the room, muffling sobs.

The others looked at one another. Ratchet gazed worriedly in the direction in which Nia had run off in. As much as he disliked her, Nia was a fellow Lombax and Ratchet had seen so much pain in her eyes before she had run off. He stood up, effectively silencing Cronk and Zenphr, who were arguing over whether they should go after her. Talwyn thought about stopping him as Ratchet walked in the direction Nis had left, but thought that it would be better if she didn't interrupt.

Nia was standing on a balcony, wiping away a few last tears and staring out towards space._ Damn it Nia! It's been 2 goddamn years! You've got to get over it! The other probably think you are weak! She's gone for good._

"Nia?"

Nia spun around, ready to attack who ever had crept up on her, when she saw Ratchet. "What the hell do you want?"

Ratchet put his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender and looked at Nia. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy Ratchet." Said Nia. She relaxed and turned around to stare into space again.

"No need to be sarcastic." Muttered Ratchet. He walked up to the edge of the balcony and copied Nia's actions. The two Lombaxes watched the stars in a comforting silence. After a few moments, Ratchet began to laugh quietly. Nia looked at him.

_Trust a guy to break the moment. Wait, what moment?! Ugh get a grip on yourself girl! Yes, he is kind of cute but he is an idiot and has a way to big a head. _"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, It's just... I haven't felt this relaxed since Clank disappeared. I think you have a relaxing presence."

"Haven't heard that one before. Usually people are scared stiff of me and peeing their pants. I don't know whether to take that a complement or hit you for that insult."

"Take it as a complement. Clank was like my adopted little, know-it-all brother who doubled as my best friend and the biggest pain in my butt aside from Quark. I miss him like heck."

"Who, Quark or Clank?" asked Nia wryly.

"Funny. Clank." Said Ratchet. Nia looked at Ratchet thoughtfully as he stared into the wonders of space. Her hands subconsciously tightened on the rails of the balcony and relax as she sighed in submit.

"Alright," she sighed. Ratchet looked at her in confusion. "I will help you find Clank, bring him back and protect him from the Zoni. My orders be damned. On the conditions that we do this MY way." Said Nia. Ratchet grinned at her happily and hugged her briefly before remembering who he was hugging and his reputation.

"Deal!"

"Also, do that again and you will wake up dead." Said Nia sincerely.

* * *

**Yay, chapter 8 is now done! Shadow is actually a female Lombax named Nia! Le Gasp!**

**Who is the 'She' Nia has referred to? Why is she so upset about her? Will they find Clank? Why am I asking you, when I am the author? Why am I still typing?**

**Now if you will excuse me I have a huggable Lombax named Ratchet to contain before he escapes. **

**R+R PEEPS!**


	9. Nia's cracking

**Hola peeps! OMG I HAVE UPDATED WITHIN THE MONTH! SOMEONE ALERT THE MEDIA! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!  
(You're an idiot.)  
Yes but I'm an idiot who has kidnapped you Ratchet, ergo, you are an idiot for so dumb enough to let me capture you. I'm also an evil idiot.  
(Oh crap.)  
Hey no swearing in my evil lair of evilness!  
(What? Crap?)**

**No, you dumb lombax! The O-H word. **

**(You're insane)**

**YEP! ;-)**

**(HELP ME! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN INSANE PERSON!)**

**No one can help you Ratchet the Lombax! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any other characters. Just Nia and Ratchet, (No you don't! You will never own me! [Bang]) Who is now unconscious via a really big mallet. :D  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

The planet of Jacoorn is located in Gorn system and was easily the stinkiest planet Ratchet had ever visited. Basically the first thing out of Ratchet's mouth was…

"Shit."

"Yep, this entire moor is made of exactly that." explained Nia as she landed the ship on a quagmire in the middle of the moor.

"Ew." Ratchet wrinkled his nose.

"You are really gonna wade in knee-deep poop for Clank?" inquired Nia as she powered down the ship.

"For Clank, of course. I would do it for anyone that needs my help. And that includes you amazingly." said Ratchet. He leapt out of the ship and … sank knee-deep into the poop.

"Aw, I'm touched." Said Nia, secretly pleased at Ratchet's declaration of protection. She followed Ratchet towards the edge of the moor.

"So why are you here again?" Nia looked at Ratchet strangely when he asked her this.

"What in God's name do you mean? The description in the temple and the orb say that there is a temple somewhere around here. Plus Clank needs rescuing from the Zoni." replied Nia.

"I mean that why are YOU here? You don't have to protect me or help me find Clank. You don't seem to be enjoying this."

Nia sighed as they came to the edge of the moor. "Let's just say, you're not the only person to have lost someone like Clank. You're too nice and to a certain extent, you're naive. Yes you have seen some of the worst of the worst but from the way you've reacted to this, you've probably never experienced anything like this before. I have and … I don't want you to become like me." Ratchet looked at her in confusion and wanted to continue the conversation. Nia walked past him and Ratchet realised that he was not going to get any answers if he did. They climbed out of the moor and continued walking towards a thick forest.

As they walked through the forest, there was total silence. Not a rustle of a bush or a bird song, only the foot steps of the two could be heard. Nia was on high alert but Ratchet was in deep a thought to have noticed the absence of sound. He walked behind Nia and bumped into her when she stopped suddenly.

"Ow, What'd ya stop.. mmm?" Ratchet mumbled. Nia spun around and slapped a hand over Ratchet's mouth. She hissed at him threateningly and pointed in front of her. There lay a massive plant that looked similar to a Venus flytrap. Ratchet cocked an eyebrow at Nia and she rolled her eyes and pointed to the base of the plant. Animal bones scattered the base and Ratchet thought he saw a splash of blood on the mouth of the plant. Ratchet's eyes widened in horror and Nia nodded. She took her hand off Ratchet's mouth and motioned him to follow her. They back-tracked for about fifty meters and sat on a decaying log.

"So which way now?" asked Ratchet, as he clasped his hands together and looked at Nia.

"Unless you want to spend three days tracking back through the moor, we gotta try and get around that plant. It's the quickest way to get to the temple." replied Nia, as she stood up to leave.

"Um, in case you didn't noticed, IT WAS A GIANT PLANT THAT HAD ANIMAL REMAINS AROUND IT'S BASE!" Yelled Ratchet.

"What, scared of a little nature?" mocked Nia over her shoulder.

"You gonna get yourself killed." sighed Ratchet as he followed Nia back towards the vicious plant.

Things were not going well for the two Lombaxs. Ratchet was shooting at it with a Spiral of Carnage . Nia was caught in the plants grip after she had pushed Ratchet out of the way of the Plant's vine grip. She was screaming at Ratchet to run, but Ratchet being Ratchet, wasn't leaving without her.

"Run For It You Stupid Lombax! Run!"

"Not Without You! I Told You! I Would Wade through Knee-Deep Poop and I'll Take On Giant Plant For You! I'm Not Leaving You!" Shouted Ratchet, as he fired of more shots. Nia blushed slightly at the comment. He aimed for the Plant's head and caused it to let out an inhuman shriek. Nia managed to free one of her arms and activated her bomb glove. She threw a bomb at the Plant's head as Ratchet fired another shot. The combined damage of both the Bomb and the plasma shot caused the plant to scream once more and fall, never to move again. Nia fell to the ground, still trapped in the vine and yelped as she hit the ground. Ratchet ran over to Nia, intending to help her when she managed to untangle herself and glared at Ratchet.

"What?"

"You stupid, foolish, irrational…." Nia yelled at him before slipping into another language. She marched over to him and slapped him as hard as she could (which was pretty hard). A bruise began to emerge on Ratchet's left cheek. Nia was breathing very hard.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I told you run and you didn't! You are such an IDIOT!" Nia screamed at him. She brushed past him, berating herself for losing her cool, and mumbled something that Ratchet probably would not have been able to hear if it was not for his large ears.

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"_You're welcome."_ Thought Ratchet and continued to follow Nia into the forest. He wondered why Nia was so adamant that he leave her behind yet her eyes screamed at him not to go and leave her. Ratchet had never been very good at reading people but there was something about the way she had reacted when Ratchet was about to become Plant food for the over grown weed. Ratchet had caught a look at Nia's face before he was pushed. It looked like a cross-between horrific recognition, pure fear and determination to protect. Nia could have easily left him to be captured and then taken the Plant down quicker than he could have. Yet all rational thought seemed to be thrown out of the window when Nia pushed him out of harm's way. Why did she seem so determined to protect him and help him rescue Clank?

* * *

**(Um hi. It's Ratchet here. Er, Lady Lombax is feeling a bit sick, so I'm helping her by writing this bit down for her. Although I don't know why I should.)**

_**(Nasally) **_**Because you love me?**

**(No, because it is my duty to help those who need It. and unfortunately, that includes you.)**

**(**_**Nasally)**_** I'm sick! Be nice!**

**(Ugh, Review and Lady Lombax will {Reads note given to him}, WHAT? Do I have no say in this?)**

**(**_**Nasally)**_** Nope. What Ratchet means is that he will let you go for a joy ride in his ship.**

**(Even when you're sick, you're evil.)**

**(**_**Nasally)**_** Do you want me to sic Nia onto you? {snuggles into blanket}**

**({Quietly} No.)**

**(**_**Nasally)**_** Then be nice to me. Also there is a poll on my profile about you Ratchet.**

******(What poll?)**

**********(**_**Nasally)**_** That's for me to know. R**+R Peeps!


	10. The Space Temple

Hola Peeps! Inspiration has struck and boy, did it hurt!

Also I have been expanding my Fanfiction reading material from Games. I am a Transformers Fan-girl (I know it scares me to) and have been reading "Promise Not To Tell" by P.A.W. 07. A seriously kick-butt writer! Check out some of her stuff 'cause it is awesome!

(Hey what about me?)  
What about you Ratchet?  
(Um, nothing!)  
That's what I thought. Now read the disclaimer!  
({Sigh} Lady Lombax does not own _Ratchet and Clank_; all she owns is Nia and the plot)  
I know, I want me to own Ratchet and Clank too!

* * *

Nia and Ratchet slowly made their way through the dense forest, silence passing between them. His eyes were averted to the ground. His thoughts were still on the fight between himself, Nia and the Carnivorous Plant and Nia reactions during said fight.

Nia was different to anyone he had ever met. She seemed so cold and yet, desperate for warmth. Being a soldier and a hero had not given Ratchet the ability to tell whether a person was lying or being honest. However, he had become very good at reading emotions in another's eyes. Nia may have been screaming at him to run and leave her but the emotions in her eyes were as clear as day.

Her icy blue eyes had cracked, revealing the raging ocean of emotion below. Her voice had only betrayed one emotion however.

Fear.

Not any fear. The fear for another's life was quite visible in Nia's begging eyes and shouting voice. Nia had been truly frightened for him.

Ratchet glanced ahead towards Nia's ridged back. Her ears were flat against her head, her brown braided hair swayed with every step she took. Her fists were clenched tight against her side and Ratchet could just hear angry mumblings coming for Nia's mouth. They were unfamiliar words, but the tone they held obviously said that they were not words to be said in front of young ears.

'_She is definitely the strangest girl I have every met.' _Ratchet subconsciously rubbed his side where Nia had pushed him, '_One of the strongest too.' _

But there was something about Nia that held an attraction for him. His eyes began to wonder Nia's tense form. He thought about how Nia's armor hid her figure and wondered what she looked like. Ratchet easily could admit that Nia was hot.

'_Thank god she can't read my mind.' _thought Ratchet and shook his head of lusty thoughts, _'Stupid hormones.'_

Ahead Nia was berating herself for losing her cool and forgetting her training. _'How could you have been so stupid? Pushing Ratchet out of the way was stupid and irrational of you! Why did you do it? WHY am I even doing this for HIM?' _Nia muttered furiously.

But Nia knew the answers to each of these questions. She just did not want to admit them and think about the feelings related to them.

~Ratchet and Clank: The Assassin. Ratchet and Clank: The Assassin. Ratchet and Clank: The Assassin. Ratchet and Clank: The Assassin. Ratchet and Clank: The Assassin. Ratchet and Clank: The Assassin. ~

The two Lombaxes finally entered a clearing. In the center of the clearing, a temple with twisting columns flanking the massive entrance stood proudly in the mid-day sun. The Temple was made of the same material as The Temple of Time on Fastoon. The Lithium metal glowed the same strange blue colour as the temple on Fastoon. They approached the temple with a sense of awe, although Nia kept her awe off of her face. They stopped by a patch of bushes that had grown vigorously around the base of one of the columns. Lombaxian symbols were engraved into the column, following the twist of the structure.

"This is the Lombaxian Temple of Space." Explained Nia, gesturing towards the temple, "It's where I last saw the Zoni and … Clank."

"WHAT? You've seen Clank and you didn't tell me? When? Why in the name of Quark's green underpants didn't you TELL ME?" Yelled Ratchet, his ears flat against his head with his teeth bared. He faced Nia with a look of pure rage. Nia met his gaze, keeping her face neutral.

Nia slowly raised one eyebrow. "Quark's green underpants? A) How do you even know what they look like? And B) I did not tell you that I've seen Clank because I was kinda preoccupied and Clank is not exactly himself."

Ratchet's angry glare switched to a look of worry. "What do you mean not himself?"

"Well, unless he acts like he's few circuits short of motherboard all the time, he… well you get the idea." replied Nia coolly, "I also didn't tell you because there were two other robots aside Clank and the Zoni. I don't like them and I think you may know them." continued Nia darkly.

"Wh….mmmm!" said Ratchet as Nia glanced towards the entrance of the temple and slammed her hand over Ratchet's mouth. She engaged her helmet, covering her face, and pulled Ratchet into the undergrowth by the columns.

"Him." Nia stated dangerously and quietly.

In the entrance of the temple paced Dr. Nefarious who was yelling furiously and as loud as he could.

"How Dare They! After Everything I have Ever Done For Them! How Could They Just Abandon Me On This Pathetic Inferior Squishy PLANET!" Screamed Dr Nefarious murderously.

Lawrence came up behind him and held his hands behind his back. He said calmly, "I believe the Zoni felt that half a year is a bit too much time for you to try and fix Clank Sir. Look on the bright side Sir; we are on a lovely planet and not on that desolate asteroid instead."

Dr Nefarious turned to yell at Lawrence but was talked to the floor face first by an armored figure.

Nia pressed a duel Viper to Nefarious' head and pointed the other at Lawrence. She had pinned Nefarious under her using her body weight on his lower back and Lawrence merely put his hands up in a surrender sign. Ratchet walked around the column with his plasma gun in his hand. He whistled.

"Whoa."

Nefarious tried to face Ratchet when he heard Ratchet's voice. Nia pressed the gun harder and Nefarious froze.

"You are going to tell us everything." said Nia, her muffled voice clearly carried command and had a steel edge.

"Like I would tell a Squishy anything that I know, especially you!" retorted Nefarious, wriggling but unable to move.

'_Bad idea Nefarious._' thought Ratchet as he watched Nia interrogate Nefarious.

The Viper pointing at Nefarious' head charged up. "Either you tell us what we want to know and you get to keep you head, or you keep messing around and I blow your head off. I then take your memory drive and find out the information I want anyway. Either way you swing it, I get what I want. How I get what I want is completely and entirely up. To. You." stated Nia in the same voice.

Everyone was silent. Nothing pierced the silence. Ratchet was shocked. What Nia had threatened to do was something called Memory Duplication. It involved taking the memory chip out of a robot and putting it into another computer. It was an invasion of privacy for the robot involved. A side affect of the method was that wiped all the memories of the chip and affected the personality of the Robot. Most went mad after the technique was used and was illegalized when the Robot Union brought up the issue. The practice was illegal after a robot became a sentient person.

Nefarious may be evil but he was definitely sentient.

"… Fine, I'll tell you, but _please,'_ the please was stressed, "Don't Memory Duplicate me."

"Then start talking" said Nia in a cold voice that sent shivers down Ratchet's back.

Nefarious began telling the two Lombaxes everything. From how Lawrence and himself where rescued from the asteroid over half a year ago to failing to fix Clank and being abandoned on the planet.

Nia lowered her head and whispered something into Nefarious' audios but Nefarious shook his head. Nia resignedly stood up, disengaged her helmet and motioned for Ratchet to go inside with her head. She kept her Vipers trained on the two robots. Nefarious turned his head and stared at Nia standing above him. When Ratchet was inside, Nia carefully moved away from the Robots and lowered her weapons. She turned and followed Ratchet into the Temple.

Nefarious stood up and resumed his ranting, "Oh defeated again! By a squishy! And a stupid female at that!"

Without faltering in her step, Nia pointed one of her Vipers behind her and shot both of Nefarious' legs off. "I said you could keep your head, but I never mentioned any other part of your body. Next time, I'll aim higher." Nia called over her shoulder as she continued to walk past a stunned Ratchet.

"Um, You were right. You can hit a mark without looking." said Ratchet as he caught up with Nia.

Nia just smirked as they walked side by side into the dark and eerie Temple of Space.

* * *

Done! Review!  
(And you still have writers block for the next chapter.)  
…. Shut up Ratchet or I'll tell Nia on you!  
(I'm not scared of _her.)_  
**Wanna bet Ratchet.**  
HI NIA!  
(Oh Crap.)  
What have I told you about using the O-H word! {Head Slap}  
(OW!)  
**Serves you right, now be nice to Lady Lombax or else you over grown baby!**

I feel loved, :D R+R PEEPS!


	11. I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

*Stands nervously in the middle of a stage*

Um… yeah…er hi. This isn't an undate because um… well…

{_Off stage} _(Oh get on with it!)

Shut it furball! Any way what I'm trying to say is…. Um… that…

{_Storms on angrily and pushes author aside} _**Oh honestly. What Lady Lombax is trying to say is that her Ratchet 'n' Clank muse has eloped with her Peter Pan muse and refuses to come back. She has lost her inspiration for this story. Add on the fact this is her last year of high school and the threat that if she doesn't get a good enough score, she won't be accepted into her University of choice. Therefore, as she has the basic plot laid out, she is willing to pass on this story to another person to finish for her. All she wants in return is the right to be included in the plot development and the right to say no to certain aspects if she really hates them. This is her first story and as such, it is her 'baby'. **{_Leaves stage}_

Thanks Nia. Like she said, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If nobody wants it [I'll probably cry a bit first], it will be put on hiatus until such time my muse comes back. A big thank you though to all those wonderful people who have supported me and I am so sorry about this. To those who want to adopt this story, please PM me and we will work out the kinks. I am willing to fade into the background but, I will not be pushed around. This is my Baby. Bye!

*Leaves Stage and lights go out*

(Does that mean I'm free?)

Not quite Ratchet, not quite.

(Damn.)


End file.
